


I Finally Found My Peace, Joe:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Coffee, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Family, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Helpless/Helplessness, Home, Horseback Riding, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Sunsets, Survivor Guilt, Talking, Teagedy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve makes one more stop, Before he heads home to Hawaii, Is he happy that he did it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Kudos: 3





	I Finally Found My Peace, Joe:

*Summary: Steve makes one more stop, Before he heads home to Hawaii, Is he happy that he did it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It had been an eventful year, but a good one, Commander Steve McGarrett felt more relaxed, & peaceful than he did in a long time. After he did his trip, He went back to Montana, where he felt that he could fit there possibility for the time being. He got to fix up Joe's place in peace, & rode horses til his heart's content. He was happy, but he felt like he still needed to find some closure, but he knew that he had to relive the pain, but it would be worth it, so he can get on with his life.

He still had nightmares about Joe's death, & the way that he died, The Former Seal had felt helpless, & so guilty that he couldn't do a damn thing about it. But, He was lucky that he had a lot of support. Plus, He knew that he can get through anything, if he hung on to that support. The **_Five-O Commander_** was a little scared about coming back,But knew that he had to do it, & do it soon, Before it overtakes him, & devours him up whole.

The night before he was due home to Hawaii, He came out with a hot cup of coffee, as he watched the sun setting, He took in the beautiful scenery, & thought about his fallen friend. He will always be grateful to Joe, cause he helped raised him. Joe was right, There isn't anything like an Montana sunset. At that moment, He realized that he made the right move for his life.

**"I ** _finally_** found my peace, Joe"**, Steve thought to himself with a smile. He was making his way into the cabin, But, He stopped, as he heard a familiar voice in the wind, saying this proudly.

_"I am so glad, Son", Joe said in that tender voice, as the wind blew lightly through the trees,_

The Hunky Brunette smiled, as he shook his head, & chuckled in response, He went inside, & started packing immediately. He had a family to get back to, & had people counting on him. He also was looking forward to see what's gonna happen next.

The End.


End file.
